1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a highly concentrated mineralised natural complex and the method for its production, with respect to the integration of mineral oligoelements in pharmaceutical, cosmetic and herbal field, for human and animal usage, and for the care of the flora in general.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, elements obtained by the purification of inorganic material, or, for example, through operations of synthesis, hemi-synthesis, chelation, complexation are being used as integrators of minerals oligoelements.
The so obtained inorganic formulations present considerable problems of absorption and side effects. The ingested substances are thereby absorbed in a very little amount, consequently inducing the user to ingest considerable quantities, so that the absorbed ones can quantitatively satisfy the individual need.
Another disadvantage of the products obtained with the known technique is the one due to the undesired side effects, for example, after the ingestion of substances used for integrating iron gastric disturbances may occur.
On the other hand, it is known that some organic substances, such as some vegetable and/or animal products, contain oligominerals that are effective for man's health and simultaneously do not have negative side effects. However, those elements useful for man's health are contained in the above mentioned organic substances in very small percentages, hence they have poor therapeutic qualities.